Drama of High School
by Riko Kiyoko
Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari have to struggle with all of the pressures of high school. Love, hate, friendship and betrayal, they have to deal with it all.


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

_The sounds of running feet echoed throughout the house. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that they were gaining up on her, turning the corner, she sped up. Her feet pounding the floor, she saw the stairs balcony and jumped, somersaulting and landed on her feet gracefully then took off again. Her friends were right behind her. She reached the kitchen and when she finally managed to get the door unlocked, she yanked open the back door only to have her one of her friends tackle her. "I don't wanna wear a skirt!" The feminine shriek was ignored by the other girls. She struggled to get her friend off her. Sakura was the strongest of them and holding her down. Ino had her arms crossed and was staring down at her. Hinata was standing behind her, slightly to the side, holding the skirt in her hands._

_"It's for your own good! Wear the skirt or your hair comes down!" The threat made her breathless. She stopped struggling and glared._

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"Oh I would. Are you going to wear it or not Tenten?"_

_"Fine!" She growled, and Sakura let her up. She yanked the skirt out of the hands of her dark blue haired grinning friend and stalked to her bedroom._

She glared at her friends. They wanted to join this school because Temari went here. Temari was a friend of theirs that they hadn't seen since they we're just becoming teenagers because she moved away. Out of the whole student population there were only six girls including them. They were currently walking behind the principle, Lady Tsunade, the hokage. She was leading them to their first period class. The principle allowed them to have the same schedule. Running her hand over the back of her neck, Tenten sighed. Tsunade stopped.

"This is your first period class." She said pointing to a door. "The teacher will appoint someone to lead you to your next class. Good luck." She turned and walked back in the direction they came from. The girls watched her walk away. After a moment, they were still there, standing in silence.

"Who's going to go in first?" Hinata asked shyly, she was scared and it showed through her wavering voice.

"I'm not." Sakura answered, looking at the ground.

"Well, neither am I." Ino replied examining her fingernails.

Tenten heard the echo of footsteps before the other girls did and turned to see who was there. Her chocolate brown eyes met with vibrant violet. She felt her heart speed up and shivers ran down her spine. He continued walking until he reached her.

"Could you move?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're blocking the door." She blushed and moved aside only to bump into Ino who was right behind her.

"Sorry." She murmured. He opened the door and walked inside, leaving the door wide open.

"Yo teach! We got some new students standin' in the hall!" He called to the silver haired man who was currently sitting at his desk, his feet crossed on the desk, reading one of his infamous orange books. The teacher looked up from the book briefly and sighed. Moving his feet of his desk, he stood up and placed his book on the desk.

"Come on in." He called to the girls, and they gulped. Sighing, Tenten walked in first, with Hinata clinging onto her shirt, Ino and Sakura walking confidently behind her. "Class, quiet down." He commanded of the students talking between themselves. "We have several new students joining us today." As they walked into the room, they felt the stares off all the students on them. "Please, tell us your names and a little about yourselves." He asked lazily when they got to the front of the classroom. Tenten looked at her friends and sighed knowing they wouldn't go first.

"My name is Tenten. My specialty is weaponry and accuracy." She said and got a few snickers from the guys.

"What's your last name?" A guy called, and Tenten blushed.

"Um, I d-don't..." She trailed off and looked down, feeling a rush of tears. The girls each placed a hand on her back, knowing she was in pain. Tenten didn't have a last name, or at least that's what she knew, since she never knew her parents and she was constantly made fun because of it. The girls had met when they were around six, becoming fast friends. It was just last year that they moved in with each other. The rest of the girls started their introductions.

"Hinata Hyuga, I use Byakugan, and unless you want to never have feeling in your arms or legs again, I'd suggest you don't mess with anyone I care about." Hinata growled.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My specialty is chakra control." Sakura told them. "I also have a bad temper, so I suggest you never fuck with my friends." She said with a demented smile.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I used jutsu's that involve the mind, and unless you want to lose yours, stay on my good side." Ino said, her face was an emotionless mask. The teacher smirked. They all sent out deadly and threatening auras.

"Thank you for the introductions, now as for your seats." A thoughtful look crossed over the teachers face. "Feel free to sit anywhere there is a seat available."

* * *

"Thank god that's over." Ino exclaimed. The day had gone by slowly and it was only now time for lunch. They had gotten to the lunchroom early and sat down at the first empty table they saw. Hinata and Tenten sat on one side, and Ino and Sakura on the other. "Hey Tennie! Your eyes aren't red anymore." She exclaimed in surprise, she'd just now noticed them.

"They stopped being red like an hour ago!" Tenten and the others giggled at Ino. Ino, not liking being made fun of, stuck out her tongue at them.

"Oh bite me!" She said, and huffed, crossing her arms and turned away.

"Ino! You know we love you!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged her. Hinata laughed and Tenten smiled at the sight of her friends. Ino started giggling and smiled.

"Hey Tennie! Switch your 'Asami' with me!" Sakura demanded when she saw the necklace around the older girl's neck. Tenten smirked.

"Only if I get your 'Amaya'." Sakura bit her lip in indecision. "Alright." She said after a moment's hesitation. Tenten pulled her necklace over her head, letting it dangle above the table in her grip as Sakura pulled her necklace off. Tenten waited for Sakura to place the necklace in her hand, when she finally felt the brush of 'Amaya's' cold metal in her palm, Tenten let go of the chain that kept 'Asami' from hitting the table and watched it land in Sakura's own palm.

Putting on the necklace, Tenten sighed. Hinata was in possession of 'Madoka', and Ino had 'Mizuki'. They received the necklaces from a woman they met when they were only eight and since then their memory of how she looked blurred. Every once in awhile, they would switch the necklaces around.

"What the hell are you doing at our table?" The feminine voice startled the girls. Looking at the end of the table, they saw a strikingly pretty girl with blue hair, a blond guy, a guy with orange hair, a black haired guy, a red head, a guy with blue skin, and the guy from class that they met when they were debating over who to enter the room first, he had silver hair. Ino lifted an eyebrow.

"It's called eating. But apparently you're not smart enough to know that." She said sarcastically.

"Bitch, you don't know who you're messing with." The girl said. Ino smirked.

"Do I look like I give a flyin' fuck?" She asked. The girl growled and hit the table causing everyone in the lunch room to turn and stare at them. Grabbing her open water bottle, the girl dumped it on Ino's head. Ino screamed and jumped up ready to fight the girl but Sakura held her back.

"Let's not get into a fight here, please." When Tenten forced a smile and tried to calm everyone down, the girl turned on her.

"Don't get into a fight that doesn't involve you, didn't your mother ever teach you that?!" Tenten's eyes went wide. "Oh wait, you don't have one!" She yelled at the shocked Tenten whose eyes narrowed.

"You bitch!" Tenten screamed just before her fist hit the girls face, slamming against her nose. Tenten was on the girl in seconds. The two started to roll on the ground, hitting each other and pulling each others hair. Ino and Sakura grabbed hold of Tenten, while Hinata yanked the girl away from Tenten. Both were breathing quite rapidly. Tenten screamed loudly in anger, before she yanked her arm out of her friends grip and stalked off in a rage.


End file.
